


her own name

by pensnest



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest





	her own name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Juliette's Folly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171827) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



What's in it, then? A robe of white enwrapped  
A name that did not fit. Discarded fast  
for brighter colours, clothing far more apt  
as armour 'gainst the world and her own past.  
A Juliet by any other name,  
A Rosalind, or Nihal, Ann or Leigh,  
Fashioned and draped to pose her for the game,  
For heads that turned, admired, and did not see.  
A costume for each sly legerdemain,  
She wrapped each one like silk around her soul,  
Or fur, according to the weather's vane,  
A tailored, sleek veneer for every role.

The truth she bared at last, dared to explain,  
For trust and need and love had made her whole.


End file.
